1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing a light emission of a headlight of a vehicle, a corresponding device, and a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blinding of other road users may be avoided when a light emission of a headlight of a vehicle is correctly adjusted. There is presently no option for adjusting the setting of the beam height of a headlight except in a repair shop. Such light control may be carried out in a repair shop with the aid of specialized light testing equipment. Such equipment for controlling the headlights may be situated in front of a headlight, with the headlight switched on, in order to analyze the light emission of the headlight.